Doctor Stranger
by byuniechan
Summary: [Chapter 1 IS UP!] Melalui Rumah sakit, dokter, dan obat-obatan mereka dipertemukan dalam benci, cinta, rindu, sayang, permainan, dan dendam yang perlahan memperkeruh suasana. Mereka mulai menempatkan sang tokoh pada takdir garis kehidupannya. Dan berkat gelar dokter muda itulah takdir mempertemukan Baekhyun dengan seorang Park Chanyeol. Chanbaek/GS/OOC. RnR.
1. Prolog

Tittle : Doctor Stranger

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kris, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

Support Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Huang Zitao, Park Yoora, Byun Baekbeom and other Cast.

Genre : Drama, Hurt

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch/GS, OOC, typos

Disclaimer :

Don't be plagiator. Have fun with my fanfiction!

Rumah sakit adalah hidupnya. Menjadi dokter adalah pengabdian serta cita-citanya. Obat-obatan yang menusuk indra penciuman setiap saat menjadi heroin adalah nafas sebagian dari _mereka_. Melalui Rumah sakit, dokter, dan obat-obatan mereka dipertemukan dalam benci, cinta, rindu, sayang, permainan, dan dendam yang perlahan memperkeruh suasana. Mereka mulai menempatkan sang tokoh pada takdir garis kehidupannya. Berkat Cinta yang mulai tumbuh dihati mereka, perlahan konfilk itu mereda dan menyelesaikan persoalan dengan berbagai sudut pandang yang berbeda, mungkin Happy ending? atau Sad ending? Mereka mulai menentukan mana yang terbaik untuk kehidupan mereka. Dan setelah kata Cinta itu terucap, mereka tidak dapat berpaling, nekat melawan beban berat yang perlahan menjadi kebahagian. Berkat gelar dokter muda itulah takdir mempertemukan Baekhyun dengan seorang Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Prolog

* * *

"_Code Blue, Code blue, ICU, Code blue."_

Bel tanda peringatan itu terus berbunyi, Seorang dokter muda dengan perawakan tampan, rambut yang ditata rapih, serta baju formalnya yang ditutup oleh jas putih ala dokter itu berjalan dengan langkah terburu-buru disertai beberapa timnya. Di jas putih dokternya tertulis _Doctor Bedah Kardiotoraks_ [Kardiotoraks = Jantung].

"Ada apa?" Dokter Shin yang bertanggung jawab atas pasien yang baru dioperasinya itu tampak terburu-buru.

"Pasien tiba-tiba mengalami _fibritasi vertikal_."

"Minggir_, satu ampul efrinefrin, isi sampai 200 joule_." Dokter Shin bersiap dengan alatnya, wajahnya panik, benar-benar terlihat akan mati.

"Bawa dia keruang operasi." Dokter Park datang dengan tim-nya disertai dengan anggukan dari suster yang menangani pasien tersebut, Dokter Shin teriak marah berkata 'Dia pasienku.' berulang-ulang yang hanya ditanggapi sinis oleh beberapa rekan dokternya. Benar-benar memang, tidak ada sesuatu yang kita pikir semua dokter berteman damai, _keutji?_ bahkan dari mereka malah bersaing untuk mendapat kedudukan yang lebih tinggi.

Ruang operasi terlihat menengangkan, dibangku penonton terlihat berbagai petinggi rumah sakit seperti Park Sajangnim yang merupakan ayah dari Dokter Park yang sedang menangani operasi tersebut. Biar kujelaskan situasi ini, _Myungwoo university Hospital _ merupakan salah satu dari tiga rumah sakit besar di Seoul yang sudah mendapat gelar "university", memiliki gedung yang sangat besar dengan ruangan operasi yang lengkap beserta alat-alat canggihnya, juga ruangan pasien yang tidak kalah _elitnya_. Peringatan Code Blue yang barusan terdengar merupakan bel gawat daurat apabila ada pasien yang keadaannya kritis dan biasanya pasien itu didahulukan keselamatannya dari pasien yang lain karena bila bel itu sudah berbunyi berarti pasien dalam keadaan sangat darurat. Di ruang operasi besar itu ada sebuah tempat diatas ruangan operasi persis untuk melihat, lebih tepatnya menonton jalannya operasi oleh petinggi rumah sakit atau dokter lain yang biasanya hadir untuk penilaian atau pembelajaran bagi para dokter magang. Sementara dokter-dokter muda hebat yang berada di ruang operasi tampak sangat serius menjalankan tugasnya. Lampu pintu ruang operasi berganti warna, tanda operasi telah selesai. Dokter Park keluar melepas masernya, disusul Dokter perempuan yang tadi menjadi asisten utama operasinya. Byun Baekhyun melepas maskernya, dokter perempuan itu menghembuskan nafasnya lega kemudian memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Dokter Park, _kekasihnya._

"Syukurlah, operasinya berjalan lancar, kau mengagumkan seperti biasa dokter Park." Baekhyun tersenyum kepada dokter muda yang memiliki tinggi lebih dari rata-rata itu.

"Dan jangan ragu-ragu lagi akan kemampuanmu Baekhyun." Dokter Park mengelus surai Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"_Gomawo, Kris_." Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul dan menganggukan kepalanya sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruang operasi untuk mengganti baju operasinya.

* * *

.  
.

Haloooooooo, aku dateng bukannya lanjutin The Ideal Type malah bikin ff baru wkakakakak familiar ama cerita ini? kalau nonton Doctor Stranger pasti langsung bilang kok kayak itu drama ya hahahaha aku tadinya mau bikin judul beda tapi bingung ganemu ide jadinya malah judulnya ikutan sama doctor stranger wkwkwkwkwk aku naksir banget abisnya ama Doctor Stranger yaampun Lee jongsuk yang jadi Park Hoon itu aku gemes banget jadiin Park Chanyeol sejenis dia sama-sama tinggi overload, tingkahnya suka gatau malu pula wkakakak. ngomong-ngomong ide emang dari drama doctor stranger tapi jalan cerita ama konflik gak sama kok aku bedain lah, aku kurang greget abisnya dari awal penggennya Park Hoon sama Soohyun eh malah tetep ama Jaehee;_; jadi mungkin ehem aku buat sesuatu dari drama itu yang aku bikin jadi exo version ini, otte? review? aku pengen tau tanggapannya btw ini baru prolog tenang aja aku tetep bikin Chanbaek kok kan couple favorite aku hahahahah sampai jumpa lagi yaa, The ideal type masih ada yang nunggu? lagi proses pengetikan juga hehe._. paipai~


	2. Chapter 1

Tittle : Doctor Stranger

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kris, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

Support Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Huang Zitao, Park Yoora, Byun Baekbeom and other Cast.

Genre : Drama, Hurt

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch/GS, OOC, typos

Disclaimer :

Don't be plagiator. Have fun with my fanfiction!

Rumah sakit adalah hidupnya. Menjadi dokter adalah pengabdian serta cita-citanya. Obat-obatan yang menusuk indra penciuman setiap saat menjadi heroin adalah nafas sebagian dari _mereka_. Melalui Rumah sakit, dokter, dan obat-obatan mempertemukan mereka pada benci, cinta, rindu, sayang, permainan, dan dendam yang perlahan memperkeruh suasana. Mereka mulai menempatkan sang tokoh pada takdir garis kehidupannya. Berkat Cinta yang mulai tumbuh dihati mereka, perlahan konfilk itu mereda dan menyelesaikan persoalan dengan berbagai sudut pandang yang berbeda, mungkin Happy ending? atau Sad ending? Mereka mulai menentukan mana yang terbaik untuk kehidupan mereka. Dan setelah kata Cinta itu terucap, mereka tidak dapat berpaling, nekat melawan beban berat yang perlahan menjadi kebahagian. Dan berkat gelar dokter muda itulah takdir mempertemukan Baekhyun dengan seorang Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

* * *

Seorang anak kecil berumur sepuluh tahun tampak berlarian sambil menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya saat perempuan dengan memakai jas putih ala kedokteran yang membawa sebuah tempat nasi lengkap dengan nasi dan lauknya itu menggerutu sebal dibelakangnya. Berulang kali gadis itu mengejar dan memaksa 'yang dikejar' untuk berhenti tapi tetap saja anak itu seperti mengejeknya dengan memeletkan lidahnya kemudian kembali berlari lagi. Dasar kurang ajar.

"Chanyeol-ah berhenti atau Noona benar-benar marah." Yang dipanggil berhenti melangkah dan membalikan badannya kemudian memanyunkan bibirnya dengan lucu.

"Noona tidak asik." Kemudian Chanyeol-nama pemuda kecil itu membiarkan tangannya ditarik untuk duduk, menerima suapan makan dari sang kakak.

"Kau itu masih sakit. Seharusnya istirahat dikamar, bukannya malah buat aku kecapaian gara-gara mengejarmu, dasar." Sang kakak menggerutu walaupun tangannya masih tetap telaten dengan sabar menyuapi 'monster kecil' dihadapannya.

"Aku bosan." Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya, melihat itu Yoora-nama sang kakak hanya dapat menurunkan bahunya dengan raut wajah lelah. Dia tahu, Chanyeol pasti bosan, lelah, muak.

"ngomong-ngomong, Noona tidak kerumah sakit?" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalannya dengan raut menggemaskan membuat siapapun tidak tahan untuk mencubitnya.

"Siapa coba monster kecil yang membuatku dirumah dari tadi dan bukannya kerumah sakit hm? kau tahu aku baru saja selesai operasi saat tahu kau berulah lagi bahkan aku belum melepaskan jas ini." Yoora menunjukan jas putih dokternya dengan raut wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Jinja? mianhae Noona, aku menyusahkanmu lagi." Chanyeol kembali menundukan wajahnya kali ini disertai dengan perasaan bersalah yang mendalam.

"Gwenchana, asal kau janji tidak melakukannya lagi, sekarang habiskan makanmu agar kau cepat sembuh arratchi?" Chanyeol mengganguk kemudian membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar menerima suapan demi suapan yang diberikan kakak kesayangannya, Park Yoora.

.

.

.

"Ish, Noona kemana sih? Tega sekali meninggalkanku ditempat ini." Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan ke kiri sambil terus melangkah kedepan disertai umpatan demi kutukan untuk kakak tercintanya yang tega meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah megah dengan diselimuti warna hitam juga beberapa orang berpakaian warna yang sama. Chanyeol tahu pasti tempat ini sedang berduka dan dia seharusnya tadi mengikuti langkah kakaknya didepannya bukannya malah berhenti dan memperhatikan seorang gadis disuatu ruangan yang berisi foto wanita tua serta bunga disekeliling bunganya.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat gadis diruangan tadi duduk sambil memegang erat boneka bearnya dengan raut wajah kosong. gadis itu tidak menangis hanya saja raut wajahnya benar-benar menyiratkan kesedihan yang luar biasa.

Chanyeol medudukan tubuhnya disamping gadis itu kemudian berdehem untuk menyadarkan gadis itu kalau sekarang dia tidak duduk sediri lagi.

"Hai." Bukannya menjawab atau menatap orang yang menyapanya persis disampingnya gadis itu malah mempererat genggamannya pada boneka beruangnya.

"Aku turut berduka." Gadis itu tetap diam, tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk meresponnya. sejak tadi gadis itu selalu mendengar itu dan hal itu yang bisa orang lain katakan padanya. Semua orang sama saja dan gadis itu sudah muak dengan kalimat itu.

"Kau pasti muak ya dengan kalimat itu? Aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu saat ini." pria itu mengembuskan nafasnya perlahan kemudian melihat keata-atap menerawang kejadian yang menimpanya dua bulan yang lalu.

"Eommaku juga sudah dipanggil tuhan. Noona yang berprofesi sebagai dokter sedang mengoprasi pasien, dan seharusnya kalau aku bisa melakukan pertolongan pertama untuk Eomma aku pasti bisa mencegah kematiannya. Saat itu Eomma keracunan dan aku hanya diam disudut kamar sambil terus menangis memanggil namanya tanpa melakukan apapun." Chanyeol menarik sudut bibirnya menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang menyedihkan, bahkan tanpa sadar pria itu menceritakan kisahnya pada gadis asing yang belum dikenalnya. entah mungkin karna perasaan yang sama dengan gadis itu karna diumur mereka yang masih terbilang kecil itu Eomma mereka harus dipanggil Tuhan lebih cepat. Chanyeol bukan orang yang suka mengumbar kisahnya apalagi menunjukan kesedihannya didepan orang lain selain kakak perempuannya, tapi kalimat demi kalimat itu keluar sendiri dari mulutnya tanpa diperintahnya saat melihat gadis disampingnya ini benar-benar sangat terpukul sampai tidak bisa mengeluarkan air matanya lagi.

"Apa kau mempunyai kakak? " tetap tidak ada jawaban dari gadis disampingnya, pria itu menurunkan bahunya, menyerah, mungkin gadis ini memang butuh waktu untuk sediri. Kakinya baru saja menyentuh lantai untuk turun dari bangku, sebelum ia mendengar suara halus dari seseorang disampingnya.

"Aku punya. tapi..." terdengar helaan nafas dari gadis disampingnya sebelum gadis itu melonggarkan pelukannya terhadap teddy bear-nya dan menatap pria disampingnya.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bangkit dari kesedihanmu?" gadis itu sepertinya tertarik dengan cerita pria disampingnya yang bernasib sama dengannya, hanya saja mungkin takdir pria itu lebih kejam karna dia melihat sang eomma merenggang nyawa dihadapannya sediri.

"Noona selalu ada disampingku dan menghiburku, selalu menegurku setiap aku bilang kalau aku penyebab kematian eomma, bahkan saat Hyung juga menyebutku begitu, Noona akan selalu membantahnya dan akhirnya aku bisa bangkit karna aku yakin Eomma tidak akan suka kalau aku terus terusan larut dalam kesedihan juga aku sedih melihat Noonaku terus menerus menunjukan raut lelahnya setelah pulang dari rumah sakit karna melihatku tetap diam mengurung diri dikamar."

"Noona-mu baik ya." Chanyeol mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Kau bisa berbagi kesedihanmu dengan kakakmu itu, agar bisa cepat bangkit dari kesedihanmu. Kau tau, ikatan saudara bisa menguatkan apapun yang terjadi padamu. aku sudah merasakannya sendiri." Chanyeol tersenyum menunjukan deretan gigi susunya yang rapih. sedangkan gadis itu malah kembali mengadapkan kepalanya kedepan dengan bayangan-bayangan yang ada dikepalanya.

"Oppaku sepertinya bukan orang seperti Noona-mu."

"Apa kau sedang punya masalah dengan oppa-mu?"

"Aniyo, entahlah aku tidak yakin." gadis itu kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada tedy bear-nya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu pada kantong celananya kemudian tanpa ragu menarik sebelah tangan gadis itu dan memakaikan gelang coklat di tangan gadis kecil yang baru dikenalnya bahkan sebelum dia mengetahui namanya. Gadis itu tersendak, spontan langsung menengokan kepalanya kembali kearah pemuda kecil disampingnya.

"Noonaku memberikan ini saat aku terpuruk, aku tidak tahu ada kekuatan magis seperti apa perasaanku langsung tenang saat menyentuhnya. dan sepertinya saat ini kau lebih membutuhkan. Jaga baik-baik gelang ini anggap saja seperti jimat kesedihanmu, arra?" Chanyeol tersenyum sangat manis, membuat gadis kecil itu tertegun dihadapannya, dengan ragu gadis itu menggangukan kepalanya.

"Terimakasih." Gadis itu berucap lirih yang dibalas senyuman hangat oleh Chanyeol.

"Aigoo, ternyata kau disini. dasar anak nakal aku mencarimu kemana-mana." Kedua anak kecil itu menengalihkan perhatiannya kepada seorang perempuan cantik yang lebih dewasa dari umur mereka. Melihat Noonanya mengembuskan nafasnya dengan lelah, Chanyeol turun dari kursinya dan menghampiri noonanya.

"Noona yang meninggalkanku tadi."

"Arra, maafkan Noona ok? Ayo pulang." Chanyeol mengangguk dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan tangan kiri yang digenggam Noonanya, merasa seseorang memperhatikannya dibelakangnya pria kecil itu sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya kebelakang, kemudian dengan senyum manisnya melambaikan tangan kanannya ke gadis yang masih tetap duduk ditempatnya tadi.

"Siapa gadis itu, Chan?"

"Mollayo." Chanyeol kembali menghadap kedepan dan meneruskan langkahnya dengan sang kakak.

"Noona, tidak apa-apa kan kalau gelang coklat jimat itu aku berikan kepada gadis tadi? dia sepertinya sangat membutuhkannya saat ini."

"Eoh? Tentu saja aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk menolong orang, aku malah senang jimatku dapat berguna bagi gadis kecil tadi. Kau tidak mengenalnya tapi berbincang banyak dengannya, ada apa denganmu? biasanya kau tidak mau repot-repot berhubungan dengan orang asing."

"Sepertinya dia anak dari keluarga yang sedang berkabung ini, Noona. Eommanya meninggal."

"Kau tidak menanyakan namanya?" Chanyeol menggeleng kemudian bergumam

'bodoh, kenapa tak terpikir sama sekali untuk menanyakan namanya.'

Chanyeol kembali melihat kebelakang tapi kursi dan tempatnya mengobrol dengan gadis kecil tadi sudah tidak terlihat lagi oleh matanya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa-apa saat dia dibius oleh sekelompok pria tua yang tiba-tiba memberhentikan mobilnya didepan sekolah, letak Chanyeol menunggu Jang Ahjussi menjemputnya. Pemuda kecil itu tersadar dari reaksi biusnya dan sudah berada diruangan tertutup seperti gudang dengan keadaan yang sangat gelap. Chanyeol bersyukur kedua tangannya, kaki serta mulutnya baik-baik saja, tidak diikat juga dibekap oleh lakban untuk mengunci bibirnya. Chanyeol tidak teriak atau bahkan menggedor-gedor pintu dari dalam saat menyadari kalau ia terlibat dalam kasus penculikan. bahkan dia hanya menghembuskan nafasnya dengan tenang sambil melihat kesekeliling ruangan gelap itu, mencari celah untuk melepaskan diri.

Tiba-tiba cahaya terang yang berasal dari luar ruangan menyapu sekitar ruangan yang tadinya gelap itu, Chanyeol spontan memejamkan matanya ketika mendengar langkah kaki mendekat.

"Eoh, sepertinya aku harus meyakinkanmu kalau Chanyeol benar-benar berada di _Mosscow_?"

pria yang masuk keruangan itu menurunkan ponselnya tepat dimulut Chanyeol, kemudian tanpa berperasaan menendang kaki pemuda kecil itu dengan sangat keras, meyebabkan Chanyeol berteriak nyaring.

"Chanyeol-ah, Chanyeol-ah apa itu kau? Chanyeol-ah. Ya Park Chanyeol!" Suara perempuan yang sudah sangat dikenali Chanyeol itu terdengar putus asa, Noonanya terus-menerus menggumamkan namanya saat pemuda itu tidak menjawabnya. Chanyeol tidak ingin membuat Noonanya kawatir kalau dia menjawab panggilan itu tapi dia juga tidak mau Noonanya melakukan tindakan yang dapat membahayakannya. Dengan bibir gemetar Chanyeol mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Noo-na..."

"Gwenchana? Gwenchanayo Chanyeol-ah? tunggu sebentar Noona akan kesana."

"Andwe! Jangan kesini Noona. Target sebenarnya adalah kau, tak usah mencemaskanku."

"Yak anak sialan! aku tidak menyuruhmu bicara seperti itu." Chanyeol kembali berteriak karna rasa nyeri diperutnya akibat tendangan dari pria dewasa yang menculiknya. Ponsel yang tadinya berada di depan mulut Chanyeol sudah berpindah ketelinga pria yang menendang pemuda malang itu.

"Cepat operasi perdana menteri rusia kalau kau mau adikmu yang malang ini tetap hidup."

.

.

.

Yoora menjatuhkan ponselnya dikasur beserta dengan tubuhnya sendiri yang ambruk setelah ponsel dimatikan sepihak oleh pria yang sudah menculik adiknya itu. Yoora merasakan perasaan sesak saat mengetahui hidup adiknya berada ditangannya. perempuan muda itu meremas kuat selimut yang membingkai kasurnya setelah itu beteriak sangat keras saat dirasa hidupnya beserta adiknya tidak akan sama lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin. Yoora harus menyetujui surat pengiriman ke rusia yang tadinya suda ditolak mentah-mentah gadis itu. Dia tahu paman tirinya dibalik semua ini, sengaja membuat dia dikirim ke rusia untuk menyingkirkannya beserta adiknya dari keluarga ini, dan Yoora benar-benar menyesali 'kepekaannya' terhadap orang disekelilingnya yang bahkan bisa jadi korban oleh penolakan surat kiriman itu. Suara bergetar Chanyeol tiba-tiba berputar diotaknya dengan sigap gadis muda itu berdiri, membuka lemari lalu memasukan baju-bajunya kekoper besar. setelah selesai dengan hal itu, Yoora bercermin sambil membersihkan sisa air mata yang tadi keluar dari matanya. memantapkan hatinya untuk mengambil keputusan besar. Gadis itu membuka pintu kamarnya menuju ruangan bertuliskan Park sajangnim, Presdir dari _Myungwoo university Hospital _juga ayah biologis gadis itu beserta adiknya. setelah dijinkan masuk, Yoora langsung menundukan kepalanya saat berada tepat dihadapan sang presdir.

"Ada apa, Dr. Park?"

"Aku bersedia menerima tugas untuk dikirim ke rusia, _sajangnim_." Pria tua itu menghentikan aktivitas menulis dan memusatkan pandangannya ke anak gadis semata wayang dihadapannya.

"Apa alasanmu menerima surat kiriman yang tadinya sudah kau tolak ini?"

"_Eobseo._Hanya mungkin dengan ini, aku bisa mengembalikan nama rumah sakit, _Appa."_ Yoora menggunakan _banmal _saat dirasa pria dihadapannya ini mulai berbicara ke hal yang lebih pribadi.

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin? Aku kawatir kau akan dijatuhkan oleh para pemegam saham lain dirumah sakit kalau kau sampai gagal mengoperasi perdana menteri rusia." Yoora menundukan kepalanya, menahan tangisnya disertai dengan menguatnya kepalan tangan gadis itu dikedua sisinya.

"Aku yakin, Appa." Suara gadis itu tegas, terdengar seperti mantap ditelinga ayahnya. Presdir Park mengangukan kepalanya kemudian menandatangi berkas dan menyodorkan file itu kehadapan Yoora yang dengan cepat ditanda tangani gadis itu.

"Semoga operasimu lancar Park Yoora." gadis itu menundukan kepalanya dengan hormat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Presdir Park disertai hembusan nafasnya yang terasa sesak.

.

.

.

Ruang Operasi terbuka dengan tangan yang sudah dicuci bersih semua pakaian operasi dipakaikan ketubuh Yoora oleh para asisten dokter agar tangannya tetap steril dari bakteri atau kuman sekecil apapun. Dengan telaten gadis itu mulai membuka kulit disekitar bagian Jantung dari pasiennya dan berkonsentrasi penuh dalam operasinya. Operasi ini harus berhasil, adiknya saat ini berdiri tepat di _kursi penonton_ karna tadi gadis itu sempat mengadahkan kepalanya keatas untuk melihat sendiri adiknya sedang ditahan dengan pistol yang mengarah dikepalanya. Yoora memasukan _wire_ lewat _kateter _dan mulai membenahi bagian jantung yang terhimpit oleh pembuluh vena tersebut, langkah terakhir, dokter muda itu menekan langsung jantung pasiennya dengan tangannya dan alat bernama _electro cardio graph_ itu kembali menunjukan reaksi gerakan. Operasi selesai, dengan nafas yang tersegal Yoora langsung melepaskan pakaian operasinya, keluar pintu operasi menuju kursi penonton yang tepat berada di atas ruang operasinya. Sesampainya diatas Pria yang menculik Chanyeol sudah ttidak ada ditempatnya, tanpa pikir panjang Yoora langsung memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol begitu sebaliknya.

"Noona, tadi kau hebat sekali." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya disekitar leher Yoora.

"Jinja? kau tidak takut melihatnya?" Pemuda kecil itu menggeleng kemudian menundukan kepalanya dibahu sang kakak.

"Aku justru ingin menjadi seperti Noona, bisa menolong orang lain tanpa keraguan."

"Kalau begitu jadilah. Tumbuhlah menjadi dokter yang hebat kelak kau besar." Yoora melepaskan pelukannya kemudian mengacak rambut Chanyeol dengan gemas. Gadis itu bahagia adik kesayangannya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Noona, ayo kita kembali ke Seoul, bukankah pekerjaan Noona disini sudah selesai?" Raut wajah Yoora berubah, tangannya yang semula berada dikepala Chanyeol turun dan menggenggam tangan adiknya dengan erat.

"Kita tidak bisa Chanyeol-ah. Memutuskan pergi ke mosscow berarti menetapkan diri untuk menjadi tawanan dinegara ini."

"Ini ibu kota Noona, rusia bukan mosscow."

"Ya, kita akan berada di Rusia sampai waktu menyuruh kita untuk pindah ke Mosscow. Semua ini rencana dari para petinggi Dongwo University Hospital Chan-ah." Yoora memegang kedua pipi Chanyeol menyalurkan perasaan hangat disekitar tubuh pemuda kecil itu.

"Jadi, kita tidak bisa kembali lagi ke Seoul?" Chanyeol berkata lirih disertai dengan anggukan lemah dari sang kakak.

"Kau harus percaya keajaiban Chanyeol-ah. Suatu saat kita pasti akan kembali ke Seoul karna disanalah tempat kita, bukan dinegara ini atau negara manapun." Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum manisnya kemudian Yoora ikut tersenyum melihatnya, suasana menjadi hening ketika kedua kakak-beradik itu kembali berpelukan, menyalurkan kekuatan.

"Eum⋯ Noona, boleh aku bertanya suatu hal?" Yoora bergumam mengiyakan pertanyaan Chanyeol, tangannya tetap telaten mengelus rambut-rambut Chanyeol dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Apa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Kris Hyung?" Tangan Yoora berhenti tepat dibawah belakang kepala Chanyeol. Yoora sedikit merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak mengetahui perkembangan pola pikir adiknya yang diatas rata-rata dari umur sebayanya, bahkan dia belum menemukan jawaban apa yang bisa dia lontarkan dari pertanyaan bocah berumur sepuluh tahun ini. Merasa tak ada jawaban, pemuda kecil itu kembali mengeratkan pelukannya dileher sang kakak seraya bergumam pelan yang masih mampu di dengar oleh Yoora, dengan jarak sedekat itu.

"Tidak usah dijawab Noona, aku mengerti." Dan Yoora kembali mengelus rambut belakang Chanyeol dengan mata yang terpejam.

.

.

.

_10 years later_

"Tuan muda berhenti berlari!" Pria bertubuh gempal mengejar-ngejar seorang mahasiswa dengan jas dokter itu dengan terengah-engah. sedangkan yang dikejar tampak tidak peduli dengan keadaan pria tua dibelakangnya. Sambil membenarkan letak Snapbacknya pria itu kembali melihat-lihat data kesehatan yang sebelumnya sudah ia ambil diam-diam diruangan berlabel 'Data Pasien' itu. Karena terlalu serius melihat-lihat file tersebut, pemuda itu berhenti berlari saat tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan wanita tua yang memegang infusnya.

"_mne ochen' zhal' , missis." _Chanyeol spontan membantu wanita tua itu berdiri kemudian memapahnya menuju ruangannya.

"Tuan muda, tolong kembalikan data kesehatan Yoora _uisanim. _membuka data pasien tanpa izin sama dengan kejahatan, kau bisa dipenjara tuan muda._" _Chanyeol berhenti melangkah, memiringkan tubuhnya kebelakang dengan tangan yang masih memapah wanita yang ditabraknya tadi.

"Berisik sekali. Bilang saja sana pada Noona. Sekarang pergilah aku ada pasien." Chanyeol melempar file yang belum sempat dia lihat dan kembali meneruskan jalannya ke kamar pasien. Setelah sampai dokter muda berumur 20 tahun itu membaringkan wanita tua itu dikasur pasiennya, meminta maaf atas kejadian tabrakan tadi.

"_ty v poryadke, missis?"_ Chanyeol memulai sapaan ringan dengan bahasa rusia, mencoba menanyakan keadaan pasiennya.

"_da, v poryadke, vrach_." Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian tersenyum ramah pada pasiennya.

"Baguslah. Tolong jangan banyak bergerak dulu, karena jantung anda baru saja dioperasi, tekan bel-nya bila anda butuh sesuatu nyonya, saya permisi." Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya ringan dan dibalas anggukan juga senyuman dari wanita tua itu sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalan kamar pasiennya'nya'. Malangnya Park Chanyeol, tepat setelah menutup pintu telinga lebarnya sudah ditarik oleh perempuan cantik berkisar 35 tahun dengan jas dokternya menuju ruangan yang bertuliskan Yoora's vrach.

"Bedebah. Apa yang kau lakukan tadi, bocah nakal?" Yoora berkecak pinggang diiringi dengan tatapan tajamnya, Chanyeol tidak menjawab, sibuk dengan telinga lebarnya yang masih sakit oleh jeweran dari perempuan yang nyatanya kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Kau tau, berkat kau Kang Ahjussi harus memperban kakinya."

"Jeongmalyo? Dia kenapa?" Yoora mendesis, kemudian tanpa ampun mendorong kepala adiknya.

"Kram otot dibagian pergelangan kaki. Dasar kau ini, kasian Kang Ahjussi sudah tua selalu kau jahili." Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya cuek, kemudian menidurkan asal tubuhnya di sofa ruang kerja kakaknya.

"Nanti aku akan minta maaf padanya. ngomong-ngomong Noona, sudah 10 tahun berlalu apa kita akan tetap berada di tempat ini?" Yoora ikut menyenderkan tubuhnya di meja kerjanya, menatap Chanyeol dengan raut wajah lelah, maklum saja karena baru beberapa menit Yoora keluar dari ruang operasi, langsung mengejar Chanyeol karena tau pemuda itu membuat masalah 'kecil' lagi dengan menjahili Kang Ahjussi.

"Molla. Besok kita akan dipindahkan ke Mosscow, kau bersiaplah." Chanyeol tidak terlihat terkejut, malahan pemuda itu seperti melamun memikirkan sesuatu.

"Eum⋯ Arra." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, sementara Yoora yang melihat itu hanya dapat tersenyum getir.

Chanyeol tumbuh dengan baik di Rusia. Setelah selesai mengoperasi perdana menteri rusia 10 tahun yang lalu, Yoora dan Chanyeol hidup sangat layak dengan segala fasilitas yang memadai. Menjadi tuan muda dengan Supir dan pembantu yang diimpor langsung dari korea selatan-negara asalnya, oleh sebab itu walaupun mereka tinggal di rusia, sang kakak tetap menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menggunakan hangeul, alasannya agar mereka tidak pernah lupa dimana dan bahasa mereka dilahirkan, meskipun itu hanya berlaku saat Chanyeol berbicara padanya, sahabat-sahabatnya yang berasal dari Korea juga atau kepada supir dan pembantunya yang dikirim dari negeri gingseng tersebut. Chanyeol memiliki tampang rupawan dengan kepribadian yang menyenangkan, dia sangat cuek dengan keadaan yang menimpanya asalkan menurutnya itu benar dan selalu ramah pada pasien di rumah sakitnya saat bertugas, serta memiliki jiwa dokter yang lembut dan penolong siapapun pasiennya tanpa memandang status. benar-benar jiwa dokter yang jarang dimiliki oleh dokter muda ahli jantung mendidiknya dengan sangat baik, sejak kecil Chanyeol memang memiliki pola pikir yang berbeda dengan sebayanya, jarang sekali dia merengek atau bahkan menayakan tentang Korea Selatan dan tentang hal mengganjal yang ada di pikirannya selama bertahun-tahun, dia hanya tidak ingin Noonanya sedih dan dia juga ingin membanggakan Noonanya dengan belajar bersungguh-sungguh untuk menggapai impiannya menjadi dokter ahli bedah jantung sejak kecil, mengikuti jejak sang kakak. Terbukti diumurnya yang baru genap berumur 20 tahun ini Chanyeol sudah dipercaya untuk mengoperasi berbagai penjabat tinggi karena kepiawaiannya memprediksi serta mengotak-atik bagian jantung yang akan dia operasi. Bahkan dia merupakan Dokter muda yang memiliki ilmu A yang setingkat dengan para dokter senior dirumah sakit itu, walau belum bisa melampaui Park Yoora. Park Chanyeol adalah sosok sempurna untuk figur seorang pria yang banyak dicari oleh para gadis seusianya atau bahkan lebih tua darinya-Muda, tampan, mapan, kaya, plus sifat easy goingnya- sebelum mengetahui seluk-beluk dalamnya yang rapuh.

Chanyeol melihat jam tangannya, kemudian bangkit duduk yang dibalas dengan tatapan kaget dari Noonanya.

"Kau mengagetkanku astaga, Park." Yoora mengelus-elus dadanya yang berdegup kencang akibat gerakan tiba-tiba adiknya yang membuat dia terkejut.

"Kkk~ mian Noona." Yoora menghela nafasnya perlahan, kemudin memandangi Chanyeol tepat dimanik matanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol-ah, apa kau tidak berminat mengenalkanku pada seorang gadis? Banyak gadis rusia yang cantik, kau tinggal memilih salah satunya lalu mengencaninya." Chanyeol menegakan tubuhnya, bersiap meninggalkan pintu setelah membetulkan letak jas putih panjangnya yang sedikit kusut.

"Daripada menjodohkanku yang masih sangat muda ini, bagaimana denganmu sendiri Noona? ingatlah kau sudah tua~ lagipula aku masih menyukai produk lokal. Ja, sampai jumpa, aku ada operasi." Yoora berdecak kesal saat pintu kerjanya tertutup. terlintas ucapan terakhir adiknya, yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan kalau dokter muda itu masih mengharapkan mereka untuk kembali ke kampung halamannya. Yoora beranjak dari posisinya kemudian membuka laci mejanya yang tadinya terkunci, perempuan itu mengeluarkan figura foto yang berisi seorang gadis berusia 20 tahun yang memeluk dua anak laki-laki yang tersenyum bahagia. Pria yang lebih kecil dari pria besar yang berada di posisi kirinya berusia 10 tahun sedangkan satunya lagi berusia 15 tahun. Itu dirinya, Chanyeol serta Kris. Foto itu dicetak sebulan sebelum kematian nyonya Park. Semuanya tampak bahagia sebelum hari dimana semua kebahagian itu terengut dan menyisahkan garis dendam di adik tirinya. Ya, Kris adalah adik dan kakak tiri dari Yoora dan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

TBC

Catatan kecil

_kursi penonton : Seperti rumah sakit besar pada umumnya ruang operasi bedah jantung memilikinya untuk melihat operasi dari atasnya persis dan hanya beberapa orang yang berkepentingan seperti dokter, petinggi rumah sakit atau pihak yang memiliki wewenang untuk melihat._

_Wire : seperti kawat khusus, alat kedokteran yang dapat menembus jantung, digunakan karena proses operasi menjadi lebih cepat daripada operasi biasa._

_kateter : Pipa kecil seukuran pembuluh darah untuk masuknya wire agar lebih mudah mengotak-atik jantung pada saat operasi dilakukan._

_electro cardio graph : Alat yang digunakan untuk mendekteksi sinyal jantung, berupa grafik dapat mendiagnosa kenormalan jantung._

_mne ochen' zhal' , missis : Im sorry, mrs._

_ty v poryadke : Are you okay?_

_da, v poryadke, vrach_ : _ya, im ok, doctor._

* * *

Chapter 1 selesai~ Sebelumnya aku minta maaf kalau penjelasanku meleset atau salah soalnya aku bukan mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran atau sekolah disekolah kesehatan, aku cuman murid sma kelas 12 biasa ya walaupun ipa juga tapi gak kompleks ngejelasin tentang operasi jadi aku modal google sama pengetahuan yang aku tahu ._. terus bahasa rusia juga gak terlalu tahu cuman tahu sedkit doang, semacem hal umum doang hahahaha. sengaja di chapter ini aku ngejelasin latar belakang Chanyeol dulu, chanbaeknya sabar ya kkk~ Oh iya makasih juga sama yang udah review sama readers lain ff aku yang newbie ini. dilanjut gak? Review juseyo~ sampai jumpaa^^

.

**_kenapa ini aku bikin gs soalnya tadinya udah ngetik yaoi tapi nanti gak cocok ama konfliknya jadinya malah gs hehehe, dan yang ngira dokter Park itu kenapa kris terjawab sudah dichapter ini kan? Makasih ya buat yang udah review aku baca semua kok, jangan lupa review lagi ya^^_**


End file.
